Leanne Lockfield
Leanne Lockfield is a tribute made by that one guy . Please don't use her without his express permission (heh, I doubt anyone would anyways). Tribute-y Stuff Name: '''Leanne Lockfield '''Gender: Female District: 5 Age: 15 Appearance: Leanne's appearance can be accurately summed up in one word: Pretty. She's not heart-stoppingly beautiful or anything like that, but she definitely lucked out. Her hair is a light brown and is carefully maintained to retain just the right shape and texture. Her irises are green and her eyes are pleasant to look at. Her nose is small (a trait shared by all the Lockfield sisters) and her lips are almost always upturned in a gentle smile. She's about a B-cup (BECAUSE THAT INFORMATION IS TOTALLY IMPORTANT). Strengths: '''Being the good student that she is, Leanne has retained practically all the information she's learned over the years of her life. This includes plant and animal identification, strategy, and many other little tidbits of miscellanious knowledge. Her nigh-godlike determination to win the Games and return to her sisters gives her huge mental strength. '''Weaknesses: Leanne's very weak, physically. She's easy to anger and tends to do things she'll definitely regret later while she's in a rage. She's also utterly unable to swim (she never learned how). Personality: Leanne is very kind and caring to those around her. She's rather protective of those younger/smaller than her (especially her younger sister, Joleine) and will do anything to keep those close to her safe. Leanne often appears totally relaxed and gentle, but her relaxation can quickly turn into a fiery rage if the correct buttons are pushed (AKA if you insult her family or friends). Her hobbies include reading books and relaxing outside in the sunlight. Backstory/History: Leanne Lockfield was born to a very happy family. Her father and mother loved each other very much and lived happily together in one of the more middle-class residences of District 5, and her older sister, Leos, was completely smitten with Leanne from the moment she saw her. The two of them were practically inseparable, with Leos keeping a constant watch over her little sister to keep anyone from causing trouble for her. Three years later, another girl was born to the Lockfield family: Joleine. Leanne and Leos were both affected by Joleine's spell this time, and vowed to keep her safe from anything that could possibly harm her. The three of them became rather well known among their neighbors for the bond that kept the three of them tied so closely together. You wouldn't see one without the other two. Then, a mere two years after Joleine was born, the parents of the Lockfield family suddenly went missing. Their departure was abrupt, with no warning whatsoever beforehand. Naturally, the three remaining Lockfields were devastated. Each of them coped with the situation differently, but there was no question that the experience simply made their bond stronger. About 10 years later, Leanne had become something of a mother figure for her sisters, taking care of them and making sure to keep them safe (though she was failing to do the latter with her older sister). Her younger sister had become particularly attached to her over the years, so Leanne felt especially responsible for taking care of her. When the day of Joleine's first Reapings came, Leanne knew what she would have to do if either of her sisters' name were called. She would have to protect them, just like she had been. Interview Angle: Leanne will tell the entire story of her life, regardless of the interviewer's questions. Bloodbath Strategy: Leanne will attempt to grab any supplies that are nearby before running for the area that appears the safest. Games Strategy: Leanne will focus on simply staying alive, not trying to kill anyone unless she has no choice. Signature Weapon(s): Ever since she read a book on exotic weapons, Leanne has always wanted to use a chakram. Token: '''A locket with a picture of both of her sisters in it. '''Height: About 5'4" Fears: She's afraid of losing her sisters or dying and leaving them all alone. She's also afraid of snakes, frogs, spiders, and wasps. Alliance: Leanne will probably try to rough it out on her own unless someone specifically requests an alliance. Reapings: Leanne will either be reaped, much to the dismay of both of her sisters, or she'll volunteer to protect one of them. Category:SerpentKing999's Tributes Category:Tributes Category:District 5 Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Reaped Category:Characters Category:Volunteer Category:SerpentKing999